


Warmth

by chlowaysbestie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe and Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Lucifer being a good boyfriend, Post S4, chloe and Lucifer fluff, chloe being a cute girlfriend, deckerstar fluff, established deckerstar, post s5, soft chloe, soft deckerstar, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlowaysbestie/pseuds/chlowaysbestie
Summary: Chloe falls in cold water to save someone. Her angelic boyfriend is there to take her home and warm her up
Relationships: Chloe and Lucifer - Relationship, Deckerstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey

She jumped in the freezing cold water it’s an la winter so it’s only about 40°f so it won’t hurt you as much, but still enough to cause a cold. But she did this to save the Victim. Lucifer ofc scared out of his mind worried about his love. Before he could jump in himself to “save” her she’s already   
Out of the water pulling the already passed out victim on the side of the rocky beach. 

-

She gets out of the water as paramedics get the poor soul the miracle just saved.   
“You know I could gotten them instead of your mortal self” he said as he took his jacket off to wrap around her as he brings her in for a hug and a nice warm kiss on the cheek. He then goes and rests his head on her wet hair and gives her a few kisses there. “You can catch a cold you know” she said nothing back to that statement but just hugs him tighter.   
They stay silent hugging eachother and chloe getting her warmth from him. “ decker, Morningstar, please evaluate what just happened and get yourself checked out, then you can head home today, also great work” said one of there superiors” she nods back as she squeezes he partner before breaking the hug. “ I’m on my way” she said but as she walked away Lucifer said “detective wait, let me take you home tonight” he moves closer “to warm you up” he says a foot way from her ear. She looks back, blushes and turns away to what she was about to do. 

-  
They arrive at the penthouse around 30m after they left. “You go shower, I can make you some hot chocolate and if you want I can come in after I finish” he says with a grin. She goes in for a hug again kissing his neck moving up under his chin. “Ok” she says softly “nice, well you go now, want anything in your hot chocolate”.   
She kisses him again before she breaks the hug to go take a show. 

-  
After a long shower, together, chloe grabs one of his shirts from his closet, it’s a dark red silky dress shirt that’s one of her favorites. She likes to call a lot of his shirts, hers. He always says “he looks amazing in them” which she agrees. “But she looks better in them, especially the way they fit her” she puts on some sweatpants that she had on her side of the closet that she brought over a few weeks ago” they. Both get into bed, together, at the same time, holding eachother while kissing. He moves some pillows down so she’s comfortable. He then raps his arms around her neck and moves up to kiss her. He puts the blanket over them and he moves down so his head in between her soldier and neck, his hands are around her waist and her hands are around his neck kissing his head. They then fall asleep together in eachothers arms warm and happy.


End file.
